


A series of Shorts

by leothelittlelion



Series: Kara's Life [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlets, Fluff, Multi, Short, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothelittlelion/pseuds/leothelittlelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets, all random ones that help make up the next two works in the Kara's Life series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was six when Superman was killed by Toyman. Diana and J’ohn came to her apartment and explained what happened. Kara screamed before running to her room and diving into her bed. Her Daddy, her family was gone forever. “Daddy.” She sobbed. Streaky came in and nosed Kara’s arm with his cold nose and meowed. “Go’way Streaks.” She sniffed and pushed damp hair off her face. A faint tapping at the window made her cries catch in her throat. A dark silhouette was opening the window but Kara felt no fear. Batman slipped in her room and pulled off the cowl. He quickly packed her backpack with clothes, her toiletries and her blanket. Kara reached her arms up to Bruce and he picked her up and jumped out the window to the Batmobile. 

They drove to Gotham, racing past all the major streets and highways. Kara stared numbly out the window at the dark night. Bruce parked in the Batcave and helped Kara out. He carried her up to Dick’s room and she crawled into bed beside him. Dick held her hand and stayed awake until he was sure his best friend was asleep. 

Alfred spent most of the next day trying to get Kara to eat or drink. Instead, Kara stayed mute, cuddled up on the couch with Dick and her blanket, watching the funeral. Alfred set two plates with pasta and chicken strips and two cups with apple juice on the coffee table and went to talk to Master Bruce. “She needs time to grieve Alfred.” “You do not believe Mr. Kent is dead, sir.” “I know, but how do I explain that to a child?” “An exceptionally bright child.” “I’ll come up in a few minutes and talk to her.” 

Kara stuck out her lip and looked near tears when Bruce said he wanted to talk about Clark. He sat down in his study and gestured her over. He lifted her up onto his lap and she leaned against him. “What’s gonna happen to me?” Kara whispered. “I don’t know Kara, but I will make sure it is good. You aren’t alone. You have me, Dick, Alfred, Diana.” “I want daddy.” 

Late that night, Bruce as Batman scooped both kids up and sat them in the Batmobile. “Where are we going?” Dick asked. “A surprise.” Bruce answered. Kara laid her head on Dick’s shoulder and closed her eyes. The ride was long, and eventually, the vehicle came to a stop behind Kara’s apartment building. Batman grappled all three up to the balcony of Kara’s apartment and set both kids down. Kara rubbed at her eyes before looking up and grinning. “Daddy!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, well this is really short. Whatever, Courtney will show up again later.

When Kara came home from school with paper stuffed in her fist and a huge grin on her face, Clark knew something was up. “Daddy!” “Hey baby girl. How was school?” “Awesome! Courtney invited me to her sleepover!” Kara had been talking about a new girl in her third grade class quite often lately. The two had gotten together a couple times, and now they were calling each other best friends. “When is it?” “Next weekend. Can I go? Pleeeaasssee?” Clark took in his daughters puppy eyes look and smiled. “Of course.” “Thanks daddy!” Kara hugged him around the middle and took off for her room. 

Clark dropped Kara off at the Whitmore’s apartment and shook his head at the small army of seven year old girls gathered in the living. “Good luck.” He told Pat, Courtney’s stepfather.

When Clark picked Kara back up, she made it out to the car before dropping off into sleep. Clark smiled and carried his small girl up to their apartment and into her bed for some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If my and the JLU timeline is correct, Kara and Dick would be eight   
> when the Thanagarians invaded.

After the invasion, Hawkgirl stayed in Bruce Wayne's drawing room while the other members of the justice league decided what to do with her. Shayera no longer had her mask, so her face was bare and probably very recognizable. She had her head bent, hands twisting in her lap. Everyone hated her, she was not wanted on this world on her own. She had nobody. A little patter made her look up and at the doorway. Two small kids were standing in the doorway, holding hands and wearing pajamas. Kara smiled when she saw Shayera and let go of Dick to run and jump in Shayera's lap. "Hawkgirl!" She squealed. "It's Shayera. Not Hawkgirl." She corrected but smiled. Dick climbed up on the couch as well and sat next to the pair. "Why aren't you wearing your mask?" Kara asked and touched Shayera's cheek. "I don't need it anymore." "Why?" Dick inquired. Shayera sighed. "I did something bad, and hurt a lot of people. They don't like me now, so I don't need my mask." She attempted to put her situation in terms so the kids would understand. Kara cocked her head. "What did you do?" "I had to choose between Earth and my planet." "You chose earth." Dick stated. "So you didn't do anything bad if you saved all of us." He continued. "Yea." Kara added. "Bad is when daddy says two cookies, but you eat three when he's not looking." "Or when Bruce says don't touch, and you accidentally break stuff." "He does it a lot." Kara giggled. "Hey." Dick complained. "You broke a plate." "It was heavy. It doesn't matter, you broke two." Shayera internally chucked at their banter. It reminded her of when John and Flash- _no! Don't think of them!_ Kara tugged on one of Shayera's red curls. "Why aren't you with the others?" Shayera smiled wryly. "They are deciding what I should do now." "Oh." Kara frowned and pulled at her pajamas. Shayera finally realized what she was wearing. Kara had on a one piece pajama, designed to look like Hawkgirl, complete with wings and a stuffed mace. Dick was wearing a Superman onesie. Bet Batman loves that. She thought. Now, Dick and Kara were fighting, Kara hitting him with her mace, Dick using batman-esque moves. Shayera intervened when she got a face full of cotton and stuffing. "Hey!" She separated the two, and they started giggling. Shayera simply shook her head. "You two are weird." Kara kept giggling. "Ahem." A voice sounded from the doorway. Alfred stood there with a tray. "Young master Dick, Miss Kara. I do believe master Bruce and Mr. Kent told you to stay in bed." "Awww." The kids chorused. "It's not even late!" Kara protested. "Yeah. Just a little but longer Alfie?" They turned on their puppy dog looks. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow you can stay up later. Come on." "Kay. Bye Shayera." Dick hugged her quickly and followed his butler out the door. Kara looked at the readhead before throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. "Bye Shay." She whispered and kissed her cheek before leaving.

The other six Leaguers finished up their meeting and walked out into the hallway. Dick and Kara were wrestling in the front foyer, Dick using his size and weight to pin Kara on the ground. Alfred was watching with a quiet amusement, hands folded in front of him. Barry started laughing, and after a few minutes, John let out a chuckle as well. Batman rolled his eyes as he plucked Dick off of Kara. "Hey! I was winning!" "Nuh huh. I was." Kara, still laying on the ground, folded her arms and frowned. "Butt head." Dick teased. "Stupid face." Superman sighed, picked Kara up and fixed the hood of her pajamas. "You're both stupid. Get back to bed." Batman said, putting Dick back on the ground. Kara and Dick looked at each other, to batman and back at each other. "Butt head." They chorused and ran upstairs. Barry was still laughing and Bruce shot him a Batglare.

Later that night, when Clark went to say goodnight; Kara reached up and he pulled her out of bed. "Daddy? Where's Shayera going?" Clark sighed. "I don't know baby girl. We wanted her back in the League but she left before we could tell her that." "Oh." Kara burrowed into his chest. "But she saved earth right? If she chose her planet, we wouldn't be here." "Baby girl, if the world was ending, I'd find a way to save you, even if it means I can't save myself."

Kara spent the next few days in Wayne manor; Superman and Batman helping to clean up their respective cities. Kara and Dick continued to wear different "Justice onesies", though Kara slept in her Hawkgirl one every night. After the third night, Kara began wandering the manor. Something wasn't right, she thought. Daddy and Uncle Bruce aren't telling us something. Alfred was careful when he put in something for the kids to watch in tv, and Kara decided Shayera did something really bad, and she was determined to find out what it was.


End file.
